Voided
Voided is the twenty-first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate December 5, 2008 Plot The episode starts when Gwen and Ben are in Ben's room. They receive a message from Helen Wheels through her telepathic abilities. Suddenly, Gwen receives another message from Helen just as Kevin walks in. Helen and Manny call on Ben to help deal with a dangerous foe in the Null Void. Then Gwen gets a headache and almost passes out. Gwen says that they should all go to help, but Ben tells them that he is going alone. They end up in Kevin's garage where Gwen opened a portal to the Null Void while Kevin attaches a cable to a jetpack that Ben is wearing so they won't lose him in the Null Void. Once inside, Ben sees an alien who is being attacked by Null Guardians. Ben saves him, but while he is doing so, the cable that he was attached to broke. Meanwhile, the alien that Ben saved told him about a villain who has taken control of the Null Guardians and enslaved the inhabitants of the Null Void. Using them as slaves, he has built a machine to drill through the dimensional wall, hoping to bring his army to take over Earth. The villain's name is D'Void. While they are sitting down talking, Ben and his new friend are attacked by D'Void, but before he can get to them Manny and Helen come out of nowhere and attack him. They fail, but Ben recognizes D'Void as one of his former nemesis; Dr. Animo. The gang escapes from Dr. Animo and they go back to Helen and Manny's hideout. There, Ben learns that Manny lost his hand fighting D'Void once. Ben also tells them that D'Void is actually one of his former villains that he fought back on Earth. Ben also finds out that the Null Void isn't a prison; it's a penal colony originally started by the Galvan's; when the prisoners' descendants turned peaceful, the Galvan's created the Null Guardians to separate the good and bad. Helen suggests that Ben go see their leader, The Wrench, for help in defeating Dr. Animo. While they're on their way there, Pierce shows up and tells Ben that he will have to beat him in order to see the Wrench. Ben loses, but Pierce lets him through anyway because it was a test to see if he was one of D'Void's spies. Before they go in the cave that the Wrench is in, Pierce tells Ben not to eat anything that he offers him. Ben tells the Wrench about his problem, but the Wrench turns around and Ben sees who he really is; Grandpa Max. Ben and Grandpa Max then hug. Max explains that when he used the Null Void projector as a hand grenade, it sent him to the Null Void instead of killing him. Upon finding out that D'Void wants to create a machine that takes his alien army into Earth, Max makes a plan to destroy D'Void and his machine that's making a hole between the dimensions. The prisoners are mining rock that powers the machine Dr. Animo is building. They sneak in and Ben discovers that Animo's new found invulnerability is a result of his generator super charging it and uses Big Chill to ice it. Gwen opens another portal for Ben and is overjoyed to discover Max alive. Ben tries to convince Max and the others to come back with him but Max and the others have to set things straight in the Void first and Ben returns home alone. Debuts *Dr. Animo (older, more muscular version, also going by the name D'Void) Characters * Ben Tennyson (Main character) * Max Tennyson (Main character) * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Pierce * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong Villains * Dr. Animo * Null Guardians (Controlled) Aliens used *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Brainstorm (x2) *Big Chill Quotes *'Ben': That's it. Hang tight, Grandpa. *'Max': What are you doing Ben? *'D' Void': Ben Tennyson fleeing before me! May the Wrench have my mercy... and then, a whole world to conquer! *'Ben': Sounds like a busy day! I hope you had a big breakfast! *'D' Void': What? *'Max': Ben, get away from there! *'Ben': No, Grandpa. This fairness, it does only power the drill, it also powers him. That's why he's so stronger over here, in his fortress! And that's why it has to go! (Ben jumps down the drill) *'Max': Nooooo! *'Ben': (while falling down the drill, transforms into Big Chill) ''Let's see how cold I can make this thing! *'D' Void': You will be soon enough joining him! (suddenly the the entire drill freezes, and starts freezing the fortress) Noo! Nooo! ''(a piece from the drill breaks, thus making the Null Guardians to retreat) Nooooooo!'' (D'Void goes to attack Max, but instead is twice slapped by Max, making him unconscious)'' *'Big Chill': (rises from a piece of ice, reverts back to Ben) ''Nice shot Grandpa! *'Max': Ah, I guess I had a big breakfast! *'D' Void': ''(after Ben saves Manny as Brainstorm) ''Who dares?! *'Brainstorm': This isn't how you tell a joke, miscreant! First, I say, knock knock! Then you say who dares! *'D' Void': You wouldn't mock D' void! *'Brainstorm': D' Void, A.K.A, Dr. Animo! *'Pierce':'' (while leading Ben to the Wrench) ''Don't eat anything he offers you! *'Ben':'' (standing behind the Wrench, unable to see the face) Mr. Wrench, I do not want to interfere between your war, but the Null Void is actually disintegrating. *'The Wrench': (revealing himself to be none other than Max) Why don't you tell me the remaining when eating my Gumbo's! *'Ben': (appears to be shocked, then he and Max embrace each other and start laughing, Pierce being there to say if anything doesn't go wrong, he also seems surprised by the reunion) ''You're gonna make me ask you? *'Max': Ah, when that hand-grenade exploded, it didn't blast me to Kingdom Come, it blasted me here. I tried to return home, Ben, but once I saw how badly these people had been treated.. *'Ben': You decided to aid and fix Dr. Animo once and for all! *'Max': Now enough about me. What happened? How did you get here? And how on Earth did Pierce beat you? *'Ben':'' (jokingly) I... kinda let him win! *'Pierce': (raising the spikes on his face) You what?! *'Ben': I realized it was the only way you would lead me to the Wrench..... uh Grandpa. (realises and puts his spikes off) *'Ben': Animo, are you still a doctor? *'D'Void': What?! *'Ben': 'Cause it hurts when I do THIS! ''(Transforms into Humungousaur) ''HUMUNGOUSAUR! Trivia *Manny is now missing his lower left hand and now uses a clamp. This could be a reference to his voice actor who played Cyborg in Teen Titans. *It is noticed that Ben is a somewhat of a self-sacrificing person. When Max (in Voided) tells him not to jump down the machine, as it could take Ben's life, he did. This was similar to the act of Max despite Ben telling him not to press the hand grenade, he did, leading all of the people around except Ben and the group to the Null Void (however Ben and the group thought that everything was destroyed and Max had died until Ben discovered Max in the Null Void. This point could also be a coincidence as in both the cases, it was thought about the betterment). *A clue is given that Max Tennyson is The Wrench when Pierce tells Ben not to take anything if the Wrench offers him. This sentence directs to the weird taste of food Max has. *Gwen is affected/hurt when her powers are used in a very demanding way such as communicating with Helen, holding of a force field but ending up getting shattered due to the force and time (like in Pet Project and Inside Man). At times she could bear the pain or pass out when it's critical. *Apparently Kevin owns such supplies required to get into the Null Void. *Kevin strictly demanded that Gwen should not go into the Null Void though she implied that she could handle it. This is clearly because he cares for her but somewhat it is proven that going to the Null Void is very dangerous as he said he's been there before. *This is the only time so far that we see Brainstorm's lightning blasts in a blue color. Every other time he is seen, his lightning is yellow. *When Ben is fighting with Animo, Max tells him to try Swampfire's methane gas attack, even though Ben had never transformed into Swampfire in front of Max before. It is unknown how Max knew about Ben's new aliens. Another possibility could be that Azmuth could be giving information to Max from his homeworld about Ben, since he knew that Max was alive and was in the Null Void. However, it could also be because of Ben becoming Jetray in Max's first appearance in person in Alien Force. *In this episode, Chromastone's lasers are green even though in other of Chromastone's appearances, they are Multi-Colored. *We see that Ben's training in karate with Gwen paid off, as he fared well in hand-to-hand combat against Pierce, using one of Pierce's longer quills as a staff quite effectively. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup